


Strange Days

by Buka2000



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Childbirth, Head Injury, M/M, Mpreg, concussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buka2000/pseuds/Buka2000
Summary: Could tie in with the I Didn't Know pregnancy series, but is a oneshot separate from it.---The Caps are excited for their first of three games against their most disliked rival from Western Pennsylvania.  But one thing happens that will change everything for the team.
Relationships: T. J. Oshie/Tom Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Strange Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGirlxx13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/gifts).

> I'll rewrite the story that we did together at some point... I'm sorry. I still have it, I just have to rewrite it. 
> 
> But figured that I'd finally get this done for you.

Tom glanced over his shoulder; he had been feeling off pretty much all morning and last night after dinner. But he passed it off for maybe getting sick with something; there was a cold going around pretty much the whole league it seemed like. He shook his head, smiling toward John and Jakub while they were talking about the upcoming game against their most disliked rival, or at least their only rival in western Pennsylvania. He had felt a few aches through the day as well, deciding to ignore them while they headed toward PPG Paints Arena on the bus. 

“You okay? You seem lost in thought.” TJ asked, tilting his head slightly while turning to Tom. He couldn’t help but notice him acting a little strange since last night, but figured maybe he pulled something yesterday before the flight or ate something that didn’t agree with him and his stomach was rebelling against him. 

“I’m fine, probably ate something funky this morning. Stomach has been bugging me off and on.” He replied while glancing out the window before the bus pulled into the arena parking lot. 

“Probably, but you’ve been eating a lot of weird stuff lately.” TJ grinned before they headed off the bus, walking toward the corridor that led to the visitor’s locker room. “I’ll blame the super hot sauce with your burrito, along with the maple syrup on your hash browns and eggs. That was together mind you!” 

Tom chuckled lightly, knowing that his weird diet bugged the other. But for some weird reason he didn’t gain much weight eating it, maybe a few pounds around his waist, but nothing extremely noticeable or worrying. “I know it was. Who knows, I might have something weird for dinner after the game.” 

“Oh I know you will.” TJ laughed, walking into the locker room with the others. He knew the game wasn’t too far off, and they still had warm ups to do. He just hoped that Tom really was okay and wasn’t hiding anything too serious. 

PPG Paints Arena  
2nd Period  
12:00 left  
Caps 3 Pens 0 

TJ watched from the bench as Jakub took the faceoff and won it for the Caps, he had to smile as he watched Tom race toward the puck and try to get the second goal of the game. But then he saw Malkin and a couple other players go after him, Malkin giving Tom a small nudge before stealing the puck back and heading toward their own net. 

TJ shook his head, wondering how the refs couldn’t see what happened. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and offered a faint smile toward Nicklas. “You saw that didn’t you?”

“I didn’t see anything wrong, there was no whistle.” Nicklas replied, feeling a slight ache as he talked to TJ. “But that over there is a big problem.” He added, pointing to Tom and Malkin going at it, the taller Russian soon throwing Tom hard into the boards, his head making contact with the glass and the ice once he fell. 

Soon he saw the entire Malkin line go over and try to pull him back, not able to do anything since he would be penalized for going over too soon. But TJ wanted to go over there, see what had happened and if Tom was okay. He obviously wasn’t if he wasn’t getting up that easily. “Is he going to get ejected for that?” 

Nicklas saw Jason run over against the boards to check on Tom, turning back to TJ as he asked him another question. He didn’t really know, but he knew that their teammate would have been if the reverse happened to Malkin. “It’s a meeting of the minds over there, let’s put it that way.” 

TJ frowned, wondering what had gotten into Nicklas. He then looked up to see Jason wave him over, apparently the refs giving the okay. “Tell me how you really feel later okay?”

Nicklas sighed, resting his head on his arm for a few seconds before hearing the PA announcer mention that Malkin was out for charging and a 10 minute misconduct, apparently after actions he made toward the officials after the hit. “He’s out…” 

\-----

Pain, that’s all Tom felt. His head was pounding, but there was also an indescribable pain that was just getting worse as he lay on the ice. It wasn’t from the hit; he didn’t think that Malkin got his mid section in the fight. But it was so bad; he had started to strike out at Jason, other medical staff and even Kuzy who had just wanted to check on him. He was also slightly delusional from his head hitting the ice. 

“Tom, take it easy. We’re going to get you to the back, get you checked out. You obviously hit your head pretty hard, so my bet is on a pretty bad concussion. Let us help you up.” Jason spoke carefully, watching as TJ came over with a concerned expression on his face. 

“I can go back out there!” Tom protested, slowly getting back up without much assistance as he put his hand on the glass. He felt the pain in his lower half get worse, now coupled with a very weird and intense pressure he hadn’t felt before. But all he wanted was to get back out there and help the team beat their most disliked rival. 

Jason frowned, seeing a strange liquid coating the inside of Tom’s socks. It didn’t look like blood, but obviously wasn’t normal either. “No, we have to get you back. TJ will help us. You are not fit to go out there and you know it.”

“You’re delusional…” TJ spoke quietly as they walked Tom back toward the locker room. But he caught off guard at the other swatting at him like he was a fly or other nuisance insect. “It’s the concussion… you need help Tom. You cannot go back out there, who knows what other injuries you could have.” 

“I’m fine!” Tom spoke, moving to try and head back out onto the ice, using his size to his advantage over TJ and Jason. But inadvertently hit TJ hard in the nose with his elbow, causing a not so pleasant sounding crack sound. “Let me go back!” 

“Fuck!” TJ cursed, moving one hand to his nose while keeping his other hand firmly around Tom’s wrist. “Don’t me get Gudas down here to hold your ass down so we can help you!” He growled, not too happy with how the other was acting, even though he knew it was the concussion and not really Tom talking. 

Jason took one look at TJ and frowned, texting his assistant to help him before he also told him to get the paramedics to their location. There was no way they were going to get Tom into the locker room right now. Then he caught off guard by the sound of a pained moan, but it wasn’t from TJ. He noticed Tom leaning his arms against the wall, looking like he was fighting something that wasn’t visible to them. 

Tom glanced over at Jason, the pressure getting worse, but he was trying to fight the increasing pain and the urge to push. He was still determined to go back, come hell or high water. He breathed out, his arms against the wall as he felt his body rebelling against him, the pain getting worse as he tried to keep himself from doing what it was telling him.  
“Alright Tom, let me help you. Lie down for me okay? Or at least let me see what’s going on, you can stay right where you are.” Jason spoke, knowing that the other wouldn’t listen to reason right now, he was still on auto pilot and delusional from the concussion. 

TJ kept a towel under his nose, trying to stop the bleeding somehow. He felt the blood over his chin and knew it was all over his jersey, but then he noticed Tom was leaning against the wall with Jason trying to help him. Part of him was worried that the other would also get something broken with Tom not really knowing what was up or down at that point. 

“Let us help you okay? Something is going on, and I don’t think it’s your concussion.” He spoke carefully, very carefully putting one hand on Tom’s shoulder, soon moving out of the way as the other swung at him again, seeing Jason do the same as he started to take Tom’s pants off. 

Tom let out a cry of pain, lowering his head as he tried to swing at Jason this time. “What the fuck did you do that for?! I told you that I’m fine!” 

TJ gasped, trying to find something to block the area with, even his own body if he had to. But he was grateful that the saw the paramedics coming, perhaps a little too late for what was happening. He just hoped that they could still help when everything was over. “Right… you’re fine. Just listen to Jason, and then we have to get you to the hospital.” 

“He doesn’t have to do much TJ… his body is doing pretty much everything. But I need you to not fight it and push as hard as you can, Tom.” Jason spoke, ignoring the curses and the other swatting at him. 

Tom muttered something under his breath before he reluctantly listened to Jason and pushed hard, crying out as he felt something moving as he did. He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like it. He breathed slowly, putting his head against his arms. 

“Good… okay, one more strong push.” Jason spoke, getting ready to guide the surprise baby out. “Then we’ll get you taken care of.” 

Tom just nodded, not understanding what was going on before he gave a much harder push, a pained scream escaping his lips before he leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. He wasn’t even expecting to hear what he heard next, it started as a wavering cry before it turned into a much louder, not happy cry. 

Jason looked over his shoulder, glad to see the paramedics arriving just as he cut the cord and got the baby wrapped up quickly in a couple of towels he could get from the carts next to him. “We have a mess for you today… Tom here got severely concussed in the game, and apparently had no idea he was pregnant. I’m not an OB, so I can’t tell you how far along he was. And TJ over here has a pretty badly broken nose. I’ll let you do your jobs; we’ll go and inform Todd and Blaine about the developments.” 

“Of course.” The paramedics smiled, getting Tom onto a stretcher before helping TJ into the back of the ambulance so he could sit next to the other on the ride to the hospital. This wasn’t the first time they had injured players to take to the hospital, but a first for one that delivered a baby they didn’t even know about. 

2 hours later

“Oh… what happened to you?” Tom asked, wincing slightly as he tried to sit up against the pillow. “And why do I feel like I got hit by a slapshot from Alex?” 

TJ managed a faint smile, keeping a cold compress on his nose and face while watching Tom. “You were hit by Malkin pretty hard, hit your head twice. You have a severe concussion, so that alone will keep you out for at least a month. Then you gave birth to a baby girl, she’s in the NICU right now. They said she’s about 5 weeks early.” 

“Huh… so I was hit by a Russian truck, just not ours.” Tom replied, giving up and decided to lie back down on the bed. “And I guess that explains the diaper...” 

“They didn’t want you bleeding everywhere.” TJ smiled a little, hesitantly moving to brush Tom’s hair back; afraid he was going to lash out at him again. “As for this, you did it. I know you were delusional after the hit and the concussion symptoms.” 

“I’m so sorry…” Tom sighed, now realizing why TJ looked like he was scared to touch him. “They gave me some pretty good pain meds, but I guess I can’t take a lot if I have to feed the baby too.” 

“They have her on formula right now since she can’t be fed just yet the old fashioned way.” TJ spoke carefully. “But she’ll be fine.” 

Tom nodded, hoping that was true. The baby was unknown for the last 35 weeks, but he already loved her. “I have a name that I like… what do you think about Wren?” 

“I like it. She’s tiny like one, and just as cute too.” TJ smiled, making a note to tell the NICU nurses about their new resident. One that would have one heck of a birth story to tell friends and family, and maybe her when she was old enough to understand.


End file.
